Un solo momento
by Giselle Lestrange
Summary: Se necesita solo un momento para cambiarnos la vida


**Momentos**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, simplemente los tomo prestados de vez en cuando, con motivos de recreación personal.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_**N.A.:** Este fic surgió al pensar ¿Que fue lo que mas deteste del final de HP? Y la respuesta me fue bastante obvia (y es un gusto muuuuy personal quiero aclarar) nunca me gusto la pareja de Hermione/Ron (almenos no la de los libros, yo se que existen millones de fic's hermosos acerca de la pareja y son fics que realmente aprecio y admiro, pero la pareja en los libros nunca me gusto, así que me decidí por un Harry/Hermione que era la pareja que yo siempre soñaba la primera vez que leí los libros, así que sin mas preámbulos... A LEER!_

* * *

Hermione observó desde la distancia cómo Harry y Ron se despedían, observó la triste sonrisa que Harry le brindaba a Ron mientras compartían unas últimas palabras en un momento de profunda fraternidad, observó aquél niño con quien había compartido los últimos 7 años de su vida y que ahora se había convertido en todo un hombre, un hombre que se había convertido en una piedra fundamental de su existencia.

Y fue ahí, en ese preciso momento, en el que se dio cuenta que nunca más volvería a ver esos nobles ojos verdes, esa tímida sonrisa o a esa cabellera desenfrenada y fue como si un balde de agua fría de repente hubiera caído del cielo y la dejó empapada, casi sin poder respirar, simplemente terriblemente consiente de una dolorosa y asfixiante verdad, porque era un hecho que esa noche Harry Potter iba a morir.

El pasillo se encontraba solo, pues todos les habían dado un momento de privacidad para despedirse, la noche era fría y oscura, así que podía observar las ligeras nubes que formaban los alientos de sus amigos al hablar, por eso cuando por un momento Hermione creyó escuchar unos sonidos cerca de ella, volteó y trató de buscar al intruso que profanaba aquel preciado momento y que se escondía envuelto entre las sombras y la oscuridad de la noche y solo paró cuando segundos después notó que por sus mejillas rodaban frías lágrimas y que los sonidos que ella escuchaba, en realidad eran sollozos y provenían de ella.

Harry volteó preocupado al escuchar a alguien llorar, pero nunca imaginó que al voltear encontraría la imagen de su amiga derramando lágrimas y temblando como si tuviera muchísimo frío de repente, Harry había escuchado muchas veces a Hermione llorar por las noches a lo largo de ese último año y la había visto llorar en incontables tardes durante su estadía en Hogwarts, pero nunca, en ninguna de aquellas ocasiones había sabido exactamente que se suponía que él debía hacer, pero esa noche era diferente, porque había algo en la mirada de Hermione que nunca había visto antes y ese algo lo hizo temblar.

Harry comenzó a caminar inconscientemente hacia ella, lento al principio para después ir casi corriendo hacia ella, porque por primera vez en su vida Harry era plenamente consciente de que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Se abrasaron fuertemente, aferrándose uno al otro como si fuera un salvavidas en el medio del mar.

Ahí entre sus brazos, Hermione casi podía sentir como su corazón se volvía una pieza de cristal que estaba a punto de romperse en mil pedazos, porque Harry ya no iba a estar en su vida, estaba a punto de volverse un recuerdo, un pedazo de su pasado, una historia que añorar y en ese instante se dio cuenta que a veces es todo o es nada.

Y entonces, lo besó.

Porque si algo le había enseñado esa guerra cruel, es que los arrepentimientos no sirven de nada y lo único que realmente importaba era el presente, así que robó un instante de felicidad, en esa negra noche.

El beso terminó y el tiempo también.

Hermione se separó solo un poco de Harry y con los ojos aún cerrados le susurró "Te amo" .

-"Yo también".

* * *

¿Reviews?

Realmente me gusta esta pareja, en mi mente Harry y Hermione se unieron en mas de una forma durante esos meses en que Ron los abandono, así que esta es la escena en la que se dan cuenta.


End file.
